Good IN Evil
by KnightX
Summary: “Tell me boy what is your name?” He asked.“Uzumaki Naruto…” replied Naruto, as he wiped tears from his eyes.“Very well,” Arthas said who then turned towards his knights...Naruto x Sakura x ? NARUTO X-OVER WITH WoW:WOTLK
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN WoW NOR DO I OWN Naruto**_

__

_**Good IN Evil**_

_**Chapter 1 : Son of the lich king**_

_"It has begun. Young heroes, I was once like you. You have come to this place seeking to bring judgement upon the damned. You will venture deep within to forgotten lands, you will see wonders beyond imagining. But be warned… The land itself will rise up against you. Long forgotten terrors will smother your courage. Sacrifice everything, as the final darkness falls. In the end, all that awaits you is death. Only then will you understand you have been following in my foot steps all along. So come than you heroes! Come in all your power and glory! For in the final hour, all must serve the One… True… King!!!_"

Arthas Menethil smiled as he remembered saying this to a paladin and a priestess, through his mind, who were coming to claim his life and end the war, but in the end the priestess had fallen against a monster of Ice, and the paladin had ended up joining him, after his minions had corrupted his soul enough for Arthas to make him into an evil Death Knight. Though not powerful the ex-paladin had ended up being quite useful, at least for a while anyway, because of him Arthas had ended up destroying every race except humanity, and the night elves.

He had lost the war, even after he had broken the spirit of **Ner'zhul **from controlling his mind, and causing further misuse of his power over the Scourge, when he did, he realized he was too late and his entire army was destroyed. That was 2000 years ago; he and the remaining 30 death knights had fled before it was too late. 11 humans, 19 night elves that he had managed to make into his loyal servants, by making them into death knights, now served him of their own free will. Telling them the reason why evil existed was a bonus, as to make them realise with out evil, there could be no peace and stability in the world, this way he would have more loyal knight who would do anything he would ask of them.

He was not only one of the last death knights on the planet, but he was a lich king who had no undead army to control, every time he tried to resurrect his army, someone would discover his whereabouts and tell the paladins where he and his men were, thus making him run again. He had known along time ago that his reason to exist was so the world could hate him, thus forcing the world to unite against a common enemy. Where is the proof of this you may ask, well after he was defeated, the world warred on itself again. Humanity against the elvish race, which had lasted for the past 1800 years, which resulted in the death of millions of elves, the ones that survived the war went to another world after seeking council with a titan that had come to check on this planet.

Arthas sighed as he and his 30 death knights walked through the thick forest, although he had gained his normal face and body he still kept his death armor, because it would keep his dark powers, which he still had along with his rune blade, in check. Besides, he never really considered himself human to begin with, but instead a demon in a human body, might as well have something that screamed demon.

Right now they were making their way towards a village known as Konoha. He had found that in order to survive in this part of the world, he and his men would have to act as mercenaries or mercs (pronounced- merks) for short, much to his dismay.

As they arrived at the village gates, his right hand man or women in this case, Karen Nightrider (night elf, lvl??) stood beside him and asked, "Are you sure this place is safe? Some of the men are quite nervous about what happened last time."

Arthas looked at her, as he shuddered remember what had happened last time they entered the last village. Quickly regaining his composure, he said, "Do not worry old friend, these people from what I've heard as some of the most trusting, in all of the elemental countries." Karen nodded, smiling while looking at the giant doors of the village, she remembered when Arthas had first called her, his friend, it wasn't to long ago, even if it was, a high praise from the lich king was like being a child in a toy factory, which meant it was not easily forgotten.

_**Flashback**_

_120__ years earlier_

_The knights had just finished cleaning up after a battle, which they had won without any injuries, which was no surprise. Karen looked at the death knights with a satisfying smile, it felt good to be in the heat of battle. A bunch of paladins had apparently decided to attack the death knights while they were sleeping, to bad for them king Arthas was awake keeping an eye out for any incoming attack._

_Karen couldn't understand how the most feared being, the lich king, could care so much for his men. Even his appearance changed from the first time Karen saw him, when he was still pale with snow white hair, now he had his normal tanned skin with blonde hair. It hurt her head thinking about how different he is now, "Guess you can't live 2000 years without making a few changes to you life now can you." She thought._

_She felt a hand grip her shoulder from the back. Know__ing it was her king; she quickly turned around and bowed her slightly. What happened next surprised her, he had just embraced her quickly and let go of her._

_"Are you alright?" he asked with concern in his eyes._

_She instinctively looked down to hide her tremendous blush, "F-fine, why d-do you ask my lord?" she stuttered._

_"What, is it a crime to be concerned about a friend's health?" he said casually. Karen looked at him in shock; she didn't know what to say. "What, did I say something wrong? Are you sure your alright?" he said as he looked at her face like a kid, which made her giggle a little._

_"No, nothing is wrong my lord," she said, sighing in happiness, "everything is just perfect."_

_**Flashback**__** - End**_

Suddenly Karen felt a hand on her shoulder and a soft yet commanding voice telling her to get the men ready, to which Karen asked, "Are we to make a dramatic enter into the village?"

Arthas laughed when he heard Karen, "You always know what I am thinking don't you?" he said

"Of course, I have to, in order to serve you better my lord!" Karen said slightly bowing her head in respect.

"How many times have I told you to call me Arthas? You of all my knights have the right to be called that." He said smiling at her; she turned her face, so as to hide her beautiful pale blue face that was slightly reddening.

"That would be inappropriate, of me, but if you insist my lo…Arthas" She said struggling to say his name.

"Good girl," he said, grinning a little, "Alright everyone, cover your armor with your cloaks (capes) and put your hoods on! We're moving towards the giant red tower in the middle!" he shouted at his knights.

When the group did as they were told, they started to move into the village with Arthas in the front, not knowing they would soon have an addition to their ranks.

--

Naruto Uzumaki, just your everyday 9 year old demon-vessel, orphan, who has been hated by the rest of his village, for God, knows what reason. Right now he was just doing what he did almost everyday, running for his life, after stealing a piece of bread from the bakery shop so he wouldn't starve to death, while being chased by an angry mob. Only problem this time was he had turned a wrong turn, while running down the side walk and ended up at a dead end.

"There he is, kill that little demon freak!" yelled an old man with a pitch fork.

"He is so fking dead," yelled another.

Naruto turned to face the crowd, with fear in his eyes. He had nowhere to run, no where to hide, all he could do was watch as a fist connected with his jaw. He could help, but laugh at himself, while wondering why he had such bad luck. "I am so dead." He thought as he fell down to the ground. The mob gathered around his small body, they started to kick him and punch, while he tried to protect himself, and failing in vain.

Suddenly the crowded made a path as the old man with the pitch fork came forward, he positioned it above Naruto's head, and said, "Die you monster! I'm going to kill you for what you did to my daughter, because of you she can't walk anymore."

Naruto closed eyes waiting for the final blow, not really caring about what the man had told him. He waited for about a minute, but nothing happened. Slowly working up some courage, he opened his eyes to find all of the mobsters, with demonic like swords at their throats; being held by cloaked (caped) men whose faces were being hidden by black hoods which connected with their cloaks (capes). He felt a strong arm wrap around his body, as he was thrown over a shoulder of one of the men, like a towel, before he blacked out.

--

Arthas looked around the seemingly small looking town his face being hidden by his black hood, as he headed for the red tower in the middle of the place. "It looks like a nice enough place." He thought, as he made his way to his destination. Karen on the other hand decided to stop suddenly, and since she was right in front of Arthas, he had also stopped.

"What's wrong, do you sense something?" asked Arthas, Karen turned to look at him, and pointed towards a small alley way near a bakery stand. There a small blonde haired boy was running desperately, while being chased by an angry mob, suddenly the boy turned into an alley way, "big mistake." Thought Arthas, knowing all to well that alley was always had dead ends. Turning his head back towards Karen, he looked at her pleading white lavender eyes, and sighed. "Why can't I ever say no to you?" he thought.

"Fine, but if this gets us in trouble with the authorities here, then your going to be responsible for everyone we kill." He said; as he pulled out his rune blade, which cued everyone else to pull out there own rune blades. He turned towards then alley way and ran towards it. He yelled at his knights who were right behind him, "avoid killing them and just capture them, got it? We'll take the humans to the proper authorities in this place!"

As they entered the alley way, he looked with disgust in his eyes as an old man with a pitch fork in his eyes was about to stab the boy. He quickly entered the mans mind and stopped nerves in his brain that moved his body, thus paralyzing him. His knights worked quickly, as they either moved in front of someone pointing their rune blade at them, or they went behind their target and put their rune blade at the person's throat.

Quickly Arthas ran towards the child grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. Sighing in relief, he turned his attention towards his knights who looked at him, waiting for further orders. "Tie them up, except for this one," he said pointing towards the old man, "do what you want with him," as soon as he said this, 3 of his knight suddenly appeared out of thin air and stabbed the man violently from different angles.

Arthas sighed as he saw his men taking pleasure in hearing the man scream. He knew of their blood lust, for he also enjoyed watching people die in agony by his own hands, much to his own displeasure. Getting rid of mercy was one of the prices a new born death knight had to pay in order to stay sane, during his or her life.

"Let's go," he said as he saw that his men had finished tying the rest of the villagers up. With that they left the old dead man in the alley way for someone to discover his body.

--

Several minutes had past and there been a sense of excitement amongst Arthas knights, not only had they finally killed something in 2 weeks, but also because they were finally at the tower they were supposed to reach. They were excited to find out if they could live here for a while, so they could have a decent meal and hot showers, instead of the road kill they had to eat and the cold rivers they had to bath in.

Suddenly a group of masked warriors surrounded them, the knights started to take out their blades, when suddenly their king yelled at them, "Stay your blades my Knights, these I assume are the guardians of this city, we must show them respect!"

"You assume correct, cloaked stranger. We are the Anbu Shinobi of this village, whom may I ask are you?" Asked the woman in a wolf mask, who apparently was the leader of the group.

"I am King Arthas, leader of the black Knights of Northrend!" Said Arthas, although he did not know what an Anbu or Shinobi was, He knew she was an elite warrior, and judging by her clothes, she was trained for quick combat. He knew better then to tell her he was a death knight, for if he did, he would have a battle on his hands, "Before we continue with our introduction, I would like you to take care of these men whom I found attacked this small child!"

Arthas pointed towards both the boy who was in Karen's arms and then he pointed towards the group of villagers who had ropes wrapped around them. The masked woman nodded, as two of the masked guardians walked towards the villagers, taking them into custody, but when they came to get the child, Karen stepped back away from the approaching men.

Arthas sighed as he saw the masked women looking at him questioningly, "It seems my companion here has grown a liking to the boy even though this is the first time she has seen him." He said, looking at Karen with disapproving eyes, "I am sorry for the inconvenience, but I must ask to let the boy stay with us at least this day."

"That is acceptable, but only if you state why you are in our village, and only if we agree with your reason." Said the woman.

"That is quite simple actually; we have come to talk with the village leader, in order to request a temporary housing for my men."

"Fine, we will let you meet the Hokage, but you must agree to take a blood oath to not attack our leader, agreed?"

"Agreed, let us take this blood oath." Said Arthas, as he pulled out his rune blade showing it of to the masked woman, who started to sweat a little when she felt the power it held. Arthas smiled when he saw her reaction, quickly he held the edge of the blade against the palm of his hand, and slid it across, cause his hand to ooze blood. He held his bleeding hand out, as the woman took out a scroll and pressed his hand against the paper. When the woman was satisfied, she rolled the scroll and gave it to another beside her who had a mask that resembled a rabbit. The masked man quickly put the scroll into his pocket; he then threw a smoke bomb onto the ground and disappeared.

"Strange," thought Arthas, in all his 2035 year life, he had never seen tactics like this before.

"Please follow me." Said the woman, as she made her way inside the tower, "I urge you not to touch anything nor talk to anyone, we are quite busy today." Arthas Nodded, quickly following her into the red building.

The walk to the office was an awkward one; he could hear whispers, amongst the inhabitants of the building. He was quite thankful when they had arrived at the door of the _'Hokage'_. He chuckled when he remembered Hokage meant black monkey, in the orcish tongue.

"Wait here while I inform the Hokage of your arrival." Said the woman, Arthas trying his hardest not to laugh, nodded at the woman, before she went inside the room. When she did, he and 9 of his death knights started to laugh silently so as not to disturb the other's who were walking back and forth across the long hallway.

Karen walked up to him, with the blonde boy still in her arms, and said, "I wonder if he really is a black monkey." When she said this, none of the knight could take it anymore, including Arthas, they laughed as hard as they possible could, hoping to God that the people inside the chamber didn't hear them. Arthas on the other hand was on the ground laugh so hard his kidneys started to hurt. As soon as he got up, the door opened and woman came out, "He will see you now, but only you and one other person."

"That is acceptable." He said, smiling. He then turned to Karen and motioned for her to follow him inside. When they had entered, they saw an elderly man sitting behind a desk cluttered with paper. The man looked to be in his early 70's, which was pretty old, but to Arthas the man was still a child.

"Hello, Death Knight Arthas," Said the elderly man, surprising both Arthas, and Karen, who nearly dropped the now sleeping child.

"So you know who and what I am?" said Arthas taking his hood off and revealing his menacing death armor. Karen, who looked bewildered, quickly followed suite. First she lay the boy down on a nearby sofa, than she put her hood down, revealing her blue skin and lavender white eyes, then she revealed her own black armor. Although, it didn't look as strong as Arthas's armor, it did look like it was made for an assassin's body. There where 2 skulls like shapes, covering her breasts, revealing a huge amount of cleavage, but were connect with each other with a black metal piece which spiked up between half way through her cleavage and down half way towards her belly button. The rest of her armor looked exactly the same as any elvish female armor, the only difference was she had a skull at her crotch area and all of her armor was black. Much to her surprise The old man didn't at all, when he saw her appearance, most humans would have called her a freak or something.

"Of course, it is hard to forget the legendary Lich King Arthas, the butcher of millions, the destroyer of kingdoms, and the protector of my grandfather and me." Said the old man, this got Arthas's attention, he had only took one man under protection, 62 years ago.

"So you're the grand son of Kenshinsai (Ken-shin-sai)," asked Arthas, "Which means you must be that boy I hid under the bed, when the rouge Paladins decided to attack your town, but if that's the case, than why are you here and not in whirl pool country."

"That's simple actually; my grandfather and I were only there to visit a family friend, nothing more," Said the old man, as he motioned for Karen and Arthas to sit down on the chairs in front of the desk.

Karen, who sat down beside Arthas, whispered into his ears, "You'll have to tell me how you met him later." The old man over hearing this smiled and pulled out a bottle of gin and 3 glass out of thin air.

"How about I tell you right now?" the old man said, "but before I do, may I ask what your name is child?"

"Child? Sarutobi, I would hardly call her a child, she is 1900 years older than you," said Arthas.

"So you finally remember my name? Ha, I never expected you to remember my name." said Sarutobi.

"Yes, well if memory serves me correctly you were annoyingly the most enthusiastic child I had ever met." Joked Arthas.

Karen, who was just sitting by, decided to answer the old mans question, "My name is Karen Nightrider," she said, "and I would appreciate it if you two filled me up on what you two are talking about." Right now she wasn't in the mood for games; she sensed the boy would walk up soon. She did not know why she wanted to protect him so bad, sure he looked like her son, but her son was dead and she had to move on.

"Alright, fine I will, but it is a long story. So if you want to have a drink while you're listening, than I got black-scorpion-gin (I made that up!) here for you." Said Sarutobi, as he poured the black liquid out of the gin bottle and pouring it into the three glasses, he than placed 2 of the glasses in front of his visitor, who thanked him. "Alright, let's begin…"

(Insert flashback here, seriously if I explained this to you, than it would take too long, for those of you who hate me, KISS MY ASS!!!)

"… and that's how it happened." Said Sarutobi, gently taking a swing of his remaining gin, that was left in his glass.

"Sad, isn't it?" said Arthas, "it's because of this brat and his old man that we got kicked out of whirl pool country."

"Plus, that would explain why he wasn't looking at my appearance with fear," Said Karen, smiling at the old man gratefully.

"Now that I have told you the story let us get back to business." Said Sarutobi, now looking serious, "Why have you come here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"We are here to rest for a week; also we heard that there might be some Half-breeds here," Said Karen, cutting Arthas off, before he had a chance to extend this conversation any longer than it already was, "of course there will be the matter of payment, since we don't have any money on us, we are willing to do military type of jobs for you."

"Correction, **I** am willing to military jobs for you to pay for our stay here." Corrected Arthas, Karen looked him like he had lost his mind.

"My lord, you do not have to dirty your hands for our sake…" said Karen, ignoring the fact that she did not call him by his name.

Arthas looked at her with tired eyes, "I do this because I am responsible for my men, and I will not risk their lives so I can live leisurely."

"…B-but my lord"

"No buts, I have made my decision," said Arthas, looking dangerously at her, "what do you say Sarutobi."

"Normally I would let you stay here for free, seeing as you are an old friend," said Sarutobi, mischievously, "But seeing as you are the lich king himself, how could I refuse such an offer."

"Than it is agreed we stay for a week," said Arthas, smiling.

Karen not wanting to make her master mad, decided to ask her master something she wanted to ask, the first time she saw the blond boy, "My lord, may I ask a favor."

"As long as it not about me changing my mind about the whole payment thing…" said Arthas, chuckling slightly, "Also, how many times must I remind you to call me Arthas"

"I apologize…A-Arthas," she stuttered, "it's about the boy…"

"Who Naruto," interrupted Sarutobi.

"If that is his name, yes," said Karen, nervously, "I could not but help he is an orphan."

"Alas, it is true. His mother died after she gave birth to him, and his father died defending this town from a 9 tailed fox demon." Said Sarutobi, sadly looking at the empty gin glass that was still in his hands.

"If that is the case, than why did the villagers attack him," asked Arthas, more angry at the villagers, than curious, "The should be praised for what his parents had done for this town."

"It is true he should, but the fact is that no one in this village was strong enough to kill the demon, and seeing as his father was a seal master, he trapped the demon in a new born baby," said Sarutobi, looking at Naruto with sadness in his eyes, "in this case, there was only one baby that was born on the same day as the sealing, it was his only son, Naruto."

"I see, but I still don't see, why he is hated," said Karen, who eyes were filling with unfallen tears.

"They hate him, because they think he is the demon himself, am I correct?" asked Arthas, with his eyes closed, not wanting anyone to notice his eyes were glowing with pure white gas-like flames from the hatred he was experiencing.

"You are correct, my friend." Said Sarutobi, sighing slightly, "Why are you interested in the boy?" he asked getting to the point.

"I-I want to adopt him!" Said Karen, actually yelling would be a better term.

As Arthas heard this he suddenly fell of his chair, which he had been leaning on. Quickly he got up with a look of shock on his face, "Why in the hell would you want to do that?!" he yelled

"…b-because he reminds me of my son." Said Karen with tears coming out of her eyes, sigh Arthas regretted having saved the child in the first place. He knew she loved her son with all her heart, even as she pierced an arrow through his heart, after he tried to kill Arthas, while he was sleeping.

"Fine, but you'll have to take care of him." Said Arthas, sighing in defeat, he just couldn't say no to her.

"Thank you so much, Arthas." She said, suddenly getting up and hugging him.

Sarutobi was just staring at them in shock, although he didn't show it, he couldn't believe somebody actually wanted to adopt Naruto after they heard the truth about them. "Well being a death Knight might have something to do with it." Thought Sarutobi, smiling on the inside of his mind.

"I will only allow you to adopt him if you give me you word that you will not harm the boy in any way or form." He said, "I care too much for the young lad."

"I give you my word," Said Karen.

"What about you, Lich?" asked Sarutobi.

"Who me? I am not the one who is adopting the boy, she is." Arthas said pointing towards Karen.

"Yes, but the laws of this village state an orphan child may only be adopted by a couple who do not have to be married, but will act as his father and mother." Replied Sarutobi, grinning at the lich king with determination in his eyes.

"You just made that up didn't you?" asked the lich king.

"Perhaps…"

Knowing that Karen would never forgive him if he refused, he reluctantly accepted, "But I'm not happy about this."

"Thank you, my lord Arthas." She said bowing her head slightly, and smiling.

Quickly hearing this, Sarutobi quickly pulled out a scroll out of his desk's drawer, and handed it to Arthas and Karen, "You will first have to sign this and cover you signature with a small quantity of blood on it."

"Does everything work on blood here?" asked Arthas, remembering the masked woman who also made him pour blood on a scroll.

"Frankly, yes…" said Sarutobi, taking back the scroll after Arthas and Karen had done as they were told.

"I will have an escort for you, your men, and of course Naruto outside of building waiting for you," Said Sarutobi.

"I thank you," said the night elf, as she walked toward the sleeping boy. When she arrived she put a hand on his forehead.

Suddenly the sleeping boy's mouth opened and what he said shocked everyone in the room, "I love you mommy…"

Karen's eyes filled with happy tears that started to fall down her pale blue cheeks, "I love you too Naruto…my son." She said as she picked up the boy and walked out of the room along with Arthas who patted her back in a comforting way.

--

It had been a week and the knights had to regretfully leave, although two had requested to stay and protect Konoha. One's name was Archer Dreadfire; the other was his brother Blade Dreadfire. They had found love and acceptance in the village, vowing to protect it with their lives if necessary. Arthas allowed them to stay seeing as he had a feeling he and his new son would one day return here, he wanted to make sure somebody remembered him here, so he wouldn't have to kill anybody. Plus this way, he would always have a place to retreat to if he were under attack against a powerful enemy, which he doubted would happen anytime soon.

Naruto, when he had woken up from a one and a half week long coma, found him surrounded by strangers with scary looking armor, in the middle of a forest, first he had tried to run away but found it was inevitable, but that wouldn't mean he wouldn't struggle.

"Get off me, please. I don't have any money if that's what you want," he said, sadly looking down on the ground.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his body, from the back and pull him towards their owner's body. He didn't know why but felt safe in this strange embrace, he had never been held like this before, but he decided he like this feeling.

"Do not worry child," reassured the person holding him, who was apparently a woman, "You are safe here."

"Who are you?" asked Naruto, as he felt the person letting him go, making him feel a bit disappointed, "where am I?"

"My name is Karen Nightrider," she said, "I am your new mother."

This shocked Naruto, he had never had a mother before, and out of nowhere this woman says she was going to be his mother. He slowly turned around to look at her, what he saw shocked him even more; there a woman stood, 6'2 tall with pale blue skin, long pointed ears, and a revealing yet scary looking armor, that resembled what the other wore.

His shock quickly subsided to one of happiness, he was happy that somebody in this world wanted him, even if they were different, and strange looking. Tears started to fall out of his eyes and down his malnourished face. He didn't know what to do, so he said the only thing that came to his mind, "Does this mean I have a family? I've never had a family before."

At this point Karen couldn't take it; she grabbed the boy pulling him into a deep motherly embrace, as tears rolled down her cheeks. She wanted badly to make the boy stop crying. "Yes, you do have a family now," she said.

The knights that surrounded the two, felt pity for the boy, secretly in their black hearts, they vowed to protect the boy with their lives if need be. Arthas, who walked towards them from the back of the group, stood in front of them, trying his hardest to say something.

The boy suddenly let go of his new mother, and looked at her questioningly, "If you're going to be my mother, than who will be father."

Arthas looked at him with pity and remorse; for once in his life he was speechless. Even when had put his blade through his own father's throat, he felt nothing, but this boy…"I will be your father, boy." He said, startling his death knights.

"Tell me boy what is your name?" He asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" replied Naruto, as he wiped tears of his eyes.

"Very well," Arthas said who then turned towards his knights and yelled with a booming voice, "Uzumaki Naruto will now be called Naruto Menethil, the princes of the knights of death, and future lich king! He is the son of the lich king Arthas Menethil, he is my son! Bow before your new prince!"

As he finished saying this, all the death knights instantly took to one knee, and bowed to their future lord of death, happily. This surprised Naruto, who was not used to this kind of treatment, he looked at Arthas, who looked down at him smiling. It shocked Naruto that he was just adopted by a lich _**king**_; He didn't know what a lich was, all he understood was he was just adopted by a king which made him prince, not only that, he finally got what he always wanted, a family…


	2. To Return

Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Three years had gone by since Naruto had left his home with his new family and friends, and now he was going back albeit temporarily; in that time he had grown strong and well…had extremely long life. That's right; he had become a death knight, not only a death knight, but the 3rd strongest death knight next to his teammates, Matsumoto Akane and Gunma Jin, and was close to becoming a death lord (**will be explained later**). Seeing as he was the future lich king didn't hurt his chances at barging either, which he never actually did.

His black armor gleaming in the sun above, with the giant skull with glowing red eyes (**kyuubi's eyes, will explain later in the next couple of chapters, or so…**), centered in the chest area, and its teeth (with fangs) covering his stomach. His arms completely covered with black menacing gauntlets and arm covers (**go to my bio to see pics…**), all finished with a gold trim. He had become a death knight, and he was proud, so proud infact, that he had completely forgotten his childhood dream of becoming a Konoha ninja and make everybody in that damn village recognize him (and also because Death Knights were far superior in every way and form…).

He had become a death knight on his 10th birthday, 3 month's after he found out the truth about why he was hated by those damnable village-folk. His cat like red eyes burned a glowing red color (think Arthas), while his black-Angel-like wings spread, as he thought about how many times they had beaten and tortured him, but right now he didn't care as much as should have, for he was heading to Konoha for three reasons. The first reason was, his father want a political Alliance with Konoha, second was his father also needed to enter his village ninjas into the upcoming chunnin Exams, third reason was he needed to find his guardian and all the clues (in his dreams) pointed towards the leaf village.

He thought back to how he had become a death knight, and the news that would change not only his life, but the lives all the former death knights forever…

-

Flash-Back

-

"_Happy birthday, Naruto" said his friend and weapons teacher Triad __Blackhorse (Race: Elf, lvl:??, class: Soul Reaper -will explain in the flashback-), "I am proud of your progress, and I am sure you are going to become a fine death knight."_

"_And he will," said a voice that came up behind the blond, it was his adopted father, who looked at him with pride, "come child, it is time you joined our ranks."_

"_Really!" said an excited Naruto, all his life he wanted to become something, now he was going to get that chances and show everybody that he was the strongest, "Do you really think I'm ready, father!"_

"_Yes my son," said Arthas with a chuckle, then suddenly got serious "you have proven yourself worthy of this honor, but there is a problem."_

"…_and what would that be dear?" said a feminine voice coming from behind lich king, "I don't' see a problem."_

_Arthas turned around and looked at Karen with loving eyes, after they had adopted the small blond boy; they had begun to get closer to each other and eventually had gotten married._

"_The problem is, we don't have a rune blade for him, and the only way to get one is if we enter his mind and split his soul, take some of his self-darkness and forging the weapon with that, but that will take days," Said the lich king._

"_I am willing to try," said the blond, who felt he was being ignored by his parents. The looks of the faces of the two were of shock and surprise, which suddenly turned to worry. He felt uncomfortable under their gazes, and quickly asked them what was wrong._

"_What's wrong is that, if we take your soul apart, than the damage to your brain could probable kill you," said the sad looking night elf, who looked at Naruto with love._

"_I don't care," the blond replied, all his life he wanted to become someone, if it cost him his life, then he wasn't about to argue with fate about, if this was a stupid idea or not, "I want to do this." He said confidently, not showing even the slightest amount of fear in his eyes._

"_If you're sure," said Arthas, who quickly silenced an arguing teacher and an angry mother, "this is his choice, he has earned my respect, and I believe he gets to decided what happens to his life."_

"_Fine, but if he dies…" said the elf mother, leaving the sentence unfinished, so the lich king would use his imagination to think up the worst possible scenario, of what his wife will do to him. The results were not good, which made him sweat a little._

_-_

_Time skip – inside Naruto's mind_

_-_

"_Where are we, and why does it smell like fox in here," said a frightened Naruto, who knew the answer but didn't want to believe it._

"_We are inside your mind," said Arthas as he walked forward towards a door with a rune on top of it, "As for the fox, remember when I told you about why everybody hated you, well this is it."_

"…_so we are going to visit the fox," asked Naruto, who received an affirming nod, "ARE YOU CRAZY, WHAT IF HE TRIES TO KILL US!! HE'S A FRIGGEN DEMON!"_

"_Ha ha ha, don't worry; I have killed many demons during my time with the scourge!" The lich king replied with an assuring tone. Naruto for one wasn't about to back talk the only man who treated him with love and respect, so he kept quiet even though he hated the idea._

_As Arthas opened the door, he stepped inside and was met with a loud hungry growl, "Well well well, it has been along time since I had a taste of human flesh," Said the source of the growl, which seemed to originate from behind a large (and I mean large) cage._

"_Hello fox, I have come to kill you and make my path to the door that is located behind that prison of yours," said Arthas, calmly._

"_HAHAHA, and how do you suppose you kill me? I am the greatest demon that has ever lived, you are nothing but a mere human," Roared the demon fox._

"_Oh? Me a mere human?" said the lich king mockingly, "I have lived for 2000 years, long before you were even born demon!"_

"_That's impossible!" replied the fox, "there are only 4 beings in existence that match the immortality of a demon, the har'uun, the vampires, the tempests, and the Death Knights, and two of those have long since been eradicated by those damnable paladins, and I really doubt your of a tempest or a…"_

"_Death Knight?" interrupted Arthas as he motioned for the frightened 10 year old to step in front of him, "of course I am, can't you see my rune blade on my waist?"_

"_Th-that's impossible! The Death Knights are supposed to be on the other side of the world?!" argued the demon, "So don't bullshit with me, human!"_

"_Judging by your growth, I would say you're only about 1200 years old, so I don't expect you to remember me," said Arthas, slowing pulling out his blade, "Anyway, I care not if you believe me, I will kill you either way and make my way to the chamber of the blahook (I made it up so don't bother searching it through Google of something…), so I may make my son into my true successor."_

_As Arthas grabbed Naruto by his left hand, he made his way towards the cage, where the angry demon looked at him with hatred, and…fear? Clutching his rune blade, he lifted his right hand and poured in his dark spiritual energy into the dark blade and slashed forwards as if trying to hit an invisible enemy. Suddenly a part of the cage broke enough for the father and son to walk inside of the cage, and as they entered, they were met by a bleed fox demon that lay on his side, and with tears running down his eyes._

"_Damn you death knight, damn you Namikaze Minato, damn you Uchiha Madara!!" yelled the wounded fox._

_That last name (Uchiha) stopped Arthas dead in his tracks, as he approached the fox to finish him. He knew that name, about 300 years ago, back when he entered the elemental territory, two poor and starving clans were at war with each other __**(Before the conflict between the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan**__). Their leaders bitter rivals, Hyuuga Jin, and Uchiha Roshi, struggled to survive, as they stole each others food, water, and clothing, so they wouldn't have to go find it in the black forest of death, but they were losing too many numbers, and could not afford to fight, and had asked for the lich king's services. Arthas being the lich king could only take one side, for if he took both he would have to fight against his own men. Suddenly he had found the perfect solution; he made a compromise, and gave them the power to hunt from the forest, which was filled with dark monstrous creatures. He had gifted one with the red Sharingan eye, thanks to his second in command Karin, and gifted the other with a white Byakugan eye, again thanks to her. The two clans soon forgot their rivalry, and soon prospered, as far as Arthas knew anyway_

_**(**__**Fun history fiction-fact!! The blood elves were once know as high Elves amongst the Elvish race and treated the others like slaves, that didn't sit too well with the Elvish people, so they went to war. The Sharingan was a tool that the blood elves taught the humans, who allied with them in the great elvish war, while the night elves taught the other the humans who allied with them, the Byakugan.) **_

"_Demon, tell me what this Uchiha Madara did to you?" asked Arthas, with anger that such a creature would dare insult a clan that he help__ed to prosper._

"_That bastard killed my family and used me, HE USED ME!!" yelled the demon-fox. "If it wasn't for this boy father, I would have succeeded in taking my revenge!"_

"_I see, so this Madara was from the leaf village," said Arthas._

"_Was? You speak of him like he is dead?"_

"_Is he not?"_

_Suddenly the decimated prison was filled with laughter, followed soon by blood filled coughs. "Please, do not kill me just yet. I wish to be around to see his demise by the hands of the child who hides behind you."_

_Naruto, who was at this point was freaking out, peeked around his fathers side. How the hell the fox knew he was hiding there, thought Naruto._

"_Hahaha, it is not hard to find you since you are my jailor, plus I could sense your fear a mile away," Said the fox weakly, freaking Naruto out more, "Yes child, I did read your thoughts."_

'_How the hell,' Thought Naruto, but before he could say anything, his father sighed in contempt._

"_Demon, I will let you live for now, but only if a deal is arranged, so as no harm befalls my son," said Arthas firmly._

"_Fair enough, your son, Minato's son, it does not matter as long as I get to see the demise of that wretched Uchiha, by this child's hand.__"_

"_Fine, we shall make the deal at another time, tell me if I leave you here, will you be able to heal yourself?" asked Arthas, not really interested in the dieing fox in front of him._

"_I think I can manage," replied the fox, "so tell me, you seek the chamber of the bla'schok?"_

"_Yes, I intend to make him into a death knight," Said Arthas, as he looked down at Naruto with proud eyes._

"_That will be no easy task, seeing as he might die in the process." Said the fox who sounded more at ease that before._

_Suddenly, the chamber got cold and the cage soon started to ice up, and a bone chilling demonic voice came from the darkness that lead deeper into the cage, "Indeed, it shall be, if you intend to do it that way," Said the dark voice._

_As the voice finished its sentence, Arthas griped his blade with both hands, and stood in front of the darkness, not showing a single bit of fear, "Come out, and show yourself!" he yelled in the darkness, At this point Naruto, no matter how brave he wanted to be, was still a child and held onto his fathers cape for his dear life._

"_I have come to deliver a message from the lord of all life," declared the creature with a bored voice, "I shall only show myself, if you put your sword down."_

"_Very well," said the lich king, slightly amused with what he heard. A message from the creator of life, now this he had to hear. As he put his sword back into his sheath, he could hear the creature stepping into the light, and what he saw, threw a sort of fear into his heart that he had not experienced in his entire life._

_The creature's aura was reeking of Death, It had a black robe __with a hood on, but one could see it's face was that of a human skull -though only a little was showing- and in it's skeletal hands a long black Scythe gleamed menacingly at them._

"_Y-you're the S-S__oul Collector," Stuttered the lich king, whose face once again resembled its pale complexion. _

"_Indeed, I am," muttered the Dark Collector, "Like I was saying before you so rudely threatened me with your sword, I have come to deliver a message to you and the child."_

"_Why, may I ask, do you need to speak to Naruto?" asked the king as he started to regain his composure._

"_You will know in time," he said, "I am only here to tell you that your sudden change of attitude has guaranteed your success to join the righteous in death."_

"_What may I ask are you talking about?" asked the Lich king, somewhat hopeful in his mind. "What change of attitude?"_

"_Your attitude towards the boy who you have claimed as a son," stated the reaper as a-matter-of-factly, "It seems that you, suddenly becoming a father, have somewhat lightened your dark-heart. The lord, or Kami as the boy here know as, has been somewhat impressed by your actions, as such the lord wants to amply award you."_

"_I-I see," said the King, who was deep in thought._

"_You are not grateful of this news?" asked the reaper, somewhat annoyed._

"_I-I am, but I can't help feel that I am to do something in return of this award," Replied the King._

_The reaper just chuckled at his remark, "You are quite perceptive," he stated, "But it is not as bad as you think, in fact you should be down right grateful, he is allowing you to be the first in 4 millennia to gain the wings of the Kindred-tribe."_

"_The wings of the Kindred, but they are only a myth!"_

"_They are not, for I have seen them with my own two eyes!!" stated the reaper. Suddenly, he heard, what seemed like laughing coming from the boy who had come out of hiding from behind his father's back, "What do you find amusing child?"_

_Naruto, who was trying his hardest not to laugh at the reaper's poor choice of words, stopped moving as he found everyone's (even Kyuubi's) gaze upon him, "Um, when ya-you said you had 2 eye's I couldn't help but l-laugh at the fact you don't have eyes." He stuttered, trying his hardest not to run to the nearest hill, out of fear that the reaper would kill him._

_To his and everyone's surprise, the soul collector laughed, "You're the first one to get my joke, without actually having to think about what I said!" he said, calming down a little, "It seems, Kami was correct about you, you are an interesting one."_

"_Th-Thanks!" beamed Naruto, now feeling a lot more confident in front of the fox demon and the Soul Reaper._

"…_Anyways what my master wants from you is simple," said the reaper,"You must start your own village, near the village hidden in the leaf, and have at the very least 200 death Knights, 110 death lords and 70 Soul Reapers, as well as 90 shinobi."_

"_What, that doesn't make sense; I can get you the death knights, but death lords and Soul Reapers, there are no such warriors that exist in this mortal world," Yelled Arthas._

"_Calm your self!" said the Soul collector firmly, and waited for the lich king to recompose himself. Once he had, the Soul collector continued, "The Death lords and Soul Reapers are just the next Levels that a Death knight can unlock. Once a being becomes a death knight, he or she can then move on to become death lords, and after Soul Reapers, which are the elite."_

"_You already have 28 men who are strong enough to skip the Death lord class and become full fledged Soul Reapers, with you leading them," Explained the Collector, "do you have any questions?"_

_Before Arthas even opened his mouth, his son spoke, "How will we know we are death lords or Soul Reapers?"_

"_Ah, an excellent question, and from one such as young as you, I am truly impressed." Said yet another voice that came from the darkness, but this one sounded a lot kinder, more angelic, though Arthas was not fool as he felt a similar aura that resemble the death like aura of the Soul Collector._

"_Iz__ran (Iz-ran), what took you so long to get here, I thought I would have to explain everything to these creatures," Said the soul Collector coldly._

_As the Soul Reaper turned towards the shadow, the figure came out of the shadows with his hands up in the air as if he were surrendering. The figure looked as tall as Arthas, with quite a handsome face, and jet black hair and pure black wings. The 'Angel' wore a long dark robe, had a gold elegant crown on his head._

"_Sorry I'm late, I had to do a little cleaning up; apparently some dumb punk thought it would be fun to run over a bunch of people with an SUV," Said Izran, "I ended up cleaning up the whole mess."_

"_What about Enron?" asked the Soul Collector._

"_Blue face said he couldn't make it," replied Izran. "Some freak is apparently trying to summon him again. Damn, every since that blonde (__**guess who**__) summoned him to get rid of that weird fox thing, everybody wants to do it."_

"_Fine, we'll have to do this on our own," said the Soul Collector, turning back to the two blonde's in the prison chamber. "To answer your question, when one becomes a death lord, their blade will gain the ability to turn into a scythe, and when one becomes a Soul Reaper, they will gain the ability to sign the contract of the damned, which will appear before them."_

"_Wait, The __**what**__ of the __**who**__," asked Arthas._

"_The contract of the damned, since we cannot allow you to resurrect the dead, we thought we would give you a contract that will allow you to summon the undead -who have pure souls- inside the belly of Enron, or the Shinigami as the boy knows him," explained the Izran, (on a side note, Naruto was freaking out even more...) "Those souls inside Enron already know what they must do, and we have promised them freedom from Enron's belly once they have completed their end of the bargain. Also, when someone becomes a death knight, they will get a guardian spirit in the form of a lich, but they must go through a trial to get these guardians and when they do, their respective guardian will stay with them until one of them dies."_

"_You mentioned trials, what type are we talking here." Asked Arthas, as he walked towards the Kyuubi –who by know had healed and was just staying quiet and listening- and sat down leaning his back against the foxes fur._

"_The trials will be different for everybody," said the soul collector. "The guardians will be picked depending on the death knights personality, preference, ability and finally potential, during the trial, The death knights will know where their Guardians will be, through dreams and visions."_

"_What about me will I get a guardian!?" asked Naruto enthusiastically._

"_Yes child, you will!" said the Angel, smiling down at the blonde boy._

_Arthas, who was still resting his head against the Kyuubi's fur, asked the question about the very first comment the soul collector made, "That's great and all but that still leaves me with one problem, I DON"T HAVE ANY IDEA HOW TO GET HIM A RUNEBLADE WITHOUT RIPPING MY SONS SOUL APART!!"_

"_There is quite a simple solution, actually," commented the Soul Collector._

"_WELL, AREN'T YOU GOING TO TELL ME!" yelled Arthas, as his patience ran thinner than before._

"_Alright alright, I'll tell you," said the collector, "damn kids and their bossy attitude (the comment made Arthas fume, and considering how old he was, the lich king was practically seething with hatred…), I can make it so that once you or a future lich king (queen), prince (princess) puts their own purified chakra into a potential candidate, that candidate will be pulled into their mind, where they will have to go through a test and if they pass, than they will get the blade –which will rip out of their back-. Don't worry, if a person fails the test, they may take it again once every month till they get it right."_

"_What about the wings of the kindred," Asked Kyuubi, who had had enough of being silent._

"…_and why would you care," asked Izran, glaring at the beast, though in his mind he knew the fox had done nothing wrong and didn't not deserve to be trapped in a human child._

"…_Because I want my vessel to grow strong and…" before Kyuubi could finish, Naruto cut in to finish his answer._

"…_Kill the one who made my life a living hell. Not only that, I am sure we all can agree that someone that is trying to achieve immortality through the wrong ways does not deserve to exist," said Naruto, intelligently._

"_True, but I must confess there is no such thing as immortality in this world," said the Soul Collector._

"_He is right, a person can only achieve long life, but eventually death will catch up to him or her," added Izran, "A common example would be Arthas."_

"_Now that you mention it, I do seem to be growing some grey hair," said Arthas._

"_Speaking of death, just so you're warned a person who becomes a part of your clan will be granted long life too," said Izran._

"_How long, exactly are we taking about?"_

"_About, 6 to 7 thousand years," said Izran, casually, "if the don't get killed that is."_

"_Which means I only have four-thousand years of life left," said Arthas._

"_Actually, you don't have as long to live as you think," Said the angel, "Now I won't go into details, but all I can say is, you will die honourably in battle."_

"_Izran!" yelled the collector, glaring at the Angel, "You do realize that I will have to report this…"_

"_Yeah yeah, I was well within my rights to say that," said Izran, as he glared back at the collector, "Besides, the rules say nothing about telling him how he's going to die, it just states that we may not tell when a person is going to die."_

"_Fine, but if I have to pay for your stupidity, then so help me, I'll rip off you head and use your skull as a ball!" yelled the collector, threateningly._

"_Enough!" yelled the Fox, "I asked a question, and I damn well better get it!"_

"_Who do you think you're speaking to," Started the Collector._

"_Wait, I agree with the fox," interrupted Naruto, surprising everybody, "I want to know too."_

"_Fine," said Izran, "The kindred wings will appear only if a person becomes a death knight, but if they betray the lich king without good cause, than the wings will disappear. Although getting the wings will be painful, as well as getting the rune blade."_

"_I see…," said Arthas._

"_So do you agree to the terms?"_

"_Before I do, I want to make sure I don't screw my chance up," said Arthas, "What types of rules should I follow?"_

"_As you wish," said The Soul collector, "Do not kill an innocent, if you can save a soul from the darkness that inhabits it, than do it. Do not betray your clan or those who follow you, like you did with lordaeron (spl?), and finally kill those who deserve death."_

"_Than I agree to the terms, as well as the gifts that will be provided," agreed Arthas._

"_Than from here on, you and your people shall be known as, the people of the Shadows!" declared the Soul Collector._

_And with that, the beginning of Naruto's career as a death knight began._

_-_

_End flashback_

_-_

The terms were all fulfilled and Arthas ended up with a great and powerful village on the outskirts of Konoha, one filled with both Shinobi and death knights and lords, with 28 out 70 Soul reapers (the) acting as leaders, with Arthas being king. The rest of the Soul reapers acted as team Captains of 3 members, consisting of Death knights and death lords. Naruto's team just happened to be filled with knights, though their Captain (Triad Blackhorse) didn't seem to mind, infact he was down right enthusiastic about teaching kids who had almost no experience.

The village itself was filled with civilians, who wanted to make a new life, so they came to the village of Shadow when it was created, some even came while it was being built and helped build the village too. While the Ninja came to the shadow village to find shelter from their own villages, who branded them as missing ninjas and sent hunter-nins after them, although they had to prove to Arthas that they would stay loyal to him, in order for them to stay in the village.

When all was said and done, the village was prospering, and Arthas was proud with what he had accomplished. To create a new place for his people to live in peace and have so many loyal to his cause was unimaginable, some even went as far as to enter their children into the academies he had created, whether it was the healers academy for those who wanted to become medics, the Academy of Knighthood which was made for those who wanted to become Death knights, or the Ninja academy which was made to recruit more shinobi and kunoichi. The fact was, his village was undoubtedly one of the strongest villages in the kingdom of fire (fire Country).

"How much further is that village?" asked a girl no older than twelve, with blue hair and black eyes, wearing a slim armour that looked like it was made for agility, similar to Naruto's own armour. While it looked feminine, **unlike** Naruto's, it still held a menacing look, specially with the black skulls, with glowing blue eyes, that covered her breasts.

"Not much Further, Akane-chan," Replied Naruto, breaking his train of thought, "I think we should be there in about 15 minutes."

"Wouldn't it be better if we just fly their? I mean that's what our wings are for isn't it?" asked a boy, who also looked twelve, and wore similar armour to that of his kings but was a little more slimmer than the armour Arthas wore.

"No Jin, unless you wouldn't mind carrying the haku and Zabuza on your back," Replied Triad, "besides, we're here to guard our king, not to complain about how we should get to our destination."

"Zabuza and Haku," Thought Naruto, "Heh, I still can't believe the demon of the mist and the frost Master are apart of our village!"

The two had been an odd pair, when they walked into the village and became Ninja of the village of Shadows, earning them the Shadow Hiate-ate (with a picture of a 6 pronged shuriken, with a circle in the middle). Zabuza, although reluctant at first, became totally loyal to the Arthas, and did a lot of dangerous missions for him, one mission being protecting a Bridge builder, although they had some technical difficulty in the beginning of the mission, Haku had convinced him to continue the mission, and because of them the wave country was freed from the tyranny that was Gatou, Haku even had a bridge named after her (The great Haku bridge), and Zabuza, to his annoyance, had a fancy five star Restaurant named after him.

"I don't like to be touched," said Zabuza, in a dark voice, scaring the crap out of Jin.

"Shut the fk up!" yelled a rather irritated lich king, "can't I ever have a moment of fking peace and quiet!"

"Sorry, sir!" replied Akane along with Jin, hearing their role model, who was usually kind and generous, swear like that was pretty startling, and if a man like him was pissed off, you'd better pray you weren't the one to set him off.

The group had been traveling for 6 hours in a circular formation with their king in the middle, and none in the group were in a happy mood, mostly because of the hot weather, and the fact Jin and Akane kept complaining wasn't helping either.

"I hate this heat, why on earth does it have to be this hot in the middle of January!" Yelled Arthas, "It's supposed to be fking cold!"

"My lord, I would like to request that you not use profanity in front of the children," asked Triad, who was very passionate about preserving the innocence of the children that he had trained.

"Oh don't give me that type of bullsht," answered Arthas, "If they can kill, than they can hear me swear."

"You know he has a point," added Jin.

"Shut it, you," Yelled Zabuza, in Jins Direction. By now Zabuza was so loyal to the lich king he would give his life for his king, and if anybody was annoying his king, then he would make sure that would stop, "can't you see you're just pissing, not only him, but me off as well by talking!"

"Thank you, at least somebody here agrees with me," Said the lich king.

"Whatever, we're here anyway," Said Naruto, who was in the front of the formation, because of his superior eye-sight (compliments of the Kyuubi), standing in front of the main gates.

"Finally," said Jin, earning him a slap on the head By Zabuza.

"Haku, could you please get the passports. Oh and Naruto, Akane, Jin, don't bother trying to hide your wings, the villagers have already been informed by the Hokage, about us." said Arthas, as he lost all his temper and went to his poker face mode, making everyone sweat-drop, except for triad, who was used to his mood-swings, seeing as he had been one of the 30 guardians (name for the 30 death knights that were Arthas's _'originals_', as he liked to call them).

"Hai!" said Haku, as she rummaged through her weapons pouch inside of her robes, and grabbed the 6 black books with the Shadow villages flag-insignia on it (a white horse, with white wings on it). As she got them out, she walked around the group, handing out their respective passports to them, all except Naruto.

"Hey, why don't I get a passport?" asked the Blonde, as if he were a five year old.

"Because you are from this village, my son, so you don't get squat, besides isn't being the lich prince enough for you?" asked Arthas.

"Like I even wanted to be born in this stupid village anyway…" grumbled Naruto, "Lets just get this over with, so we all can go home."

"Oh I'm afraid not, we are going to be staying here for the next 3 days," said the lich king, casually.

"WHAT?" yelled the three death knights (Akane, Jin and Naruto).

"Well didn't I tell you?" asked Triad, as he felt three pairs of glares coming towards his direction.

"Let's just head inside!" said a very pissed off Naruto.

As they Headed inside they were greeted by the oddest pair they had ever seen, one was a man with spiky hair and a strange cloth around covering the front of his nose (Izumo) and a funky 80's style gouty, and a man with a blue clothe that covered all his hair, except for some that was sticking out from the front, who also had a gouty. The spiky head looked like he was sleeping, while they other looked like he was bored out of his mind, to top it all off, they were sitting behind a small wooden desk, near the door.

Seeing them, Arthas made his way towards them, getting the pairs sudden attention. As he and his group approached them, they had a feeling that they were being watched.

"Can I help you?" asked the one with the spiky hair, who had suddenly waken up from his slumber.

"Actually yes you may," replied Arthas, "We are here to see the Hokage, could you please tell him the leader of the Shadow village has arrived."

"You got to be kidding me," laughed the one with the head wrap, "A chump like you could, the leader of a the Shadow village. No way, the village's leader, the so called lich king is supposed to be super strong, a weakling like you could never be him."

Suddenly a group of masked warriors came, and surrounded them. The group reached for their weapons, but were stopped by Arthas, "Stay you blades men, if my memory serves me correct, you are the once called the ANBU. Tell me, where is the woman in the wolf mask."

"That would be me," said a kunoichi, in a Wolf mask, "I see you have returned, and I know for a fact it isn't to see just me."

"Hahaha," laughed Arthas, "this seems so nostalgic, seeing as we met before the same way, but you are correct, I am only here to see the Hokage, but these fools don't believe that I am the lich king."

"The lich king?" asked the woman, innocently, "I'm hurt, you told me you were the leader of the black Knights of Northrend, and you never mentioned anything about being a lich king."

"I am sorry to have lied to you, my dear," said Arthas, appearing apologetic.

While the pair talked, one of the Anbu, who was near Naruto, spoke to him in a whisper, "Are they flirting with each other?"

"Well if they are, I hope to God, mom doesn't find out about this, because if she does than dad is so dead," Replied Naruto, the two totally forgetting the tension that was in the air.

"Very well, follow us to the Hokage tower," said the wolf masked Anbu.

As they were lead towards the red tower, Zabuza and Haku let of a large amount of Ki towards the pair that had insulted their King, who in turn decided to immediately sht themselves.

"I was wondering how it feels to lead a village," asked the wolf masked kunoichi.

"I would tell you, but it feels kind of awkward talking to someone who's name I don't even know," Replied the Lich king.

"I am afraid I cannot tell you, but you may call me Karas," replied the Kunoichi.

"_The Raven_? That name suits you, but it contradicts your mask," said Arthas.

"I know, the Karas mask was my first mask, but I had to trade it in for the wolf mask so I could become a Captain of an Anbu Pack," Said Karas.

"I see," said Arthas.

The rest of the walk was in a comfortable silence, at least for most of the group. Naruto could feel glares directed towards him from the villagers who recognized him, though most seemed to have their heads down as if they wanted to apologize for what they had done to the poor boy.

As they arrived, Karas had led the seven inside, outside of the Hokage's office, where they waited until karas had given them the go ahead.

"How nostalgic," thought Arthas, as he remembered his first time coming to Konoha.

He was broken out of his thoughts as Karas gave them the go ahead, and said her goodbye to Arthas. They stepped inside the office, where they saw the old Kage, staring out the window, looking towards the mountain, with 4 distinct faces of the previous leaders.

"Welcome back, my old friend," greeted Sarutobi, "Welcome back, Naruto."

"hm" was all that was heard from Naruto.

"Hello, Sarutobi," said Arthas, accepting the kage's greeting, "I must apologize for my son's behaviour. He did not even want to come back here, for the fear of living through what he in the past."

"It is no problem, believe me I understand," replied Sarutobi.

"Like hell," whispered Naruto, earning him a smack on the head from Arthas, "What the hell did you do that for old man!?"

"Show some respect," said Arthas.

"It is quite alright," said Sarutobi, in a sad voice, "I probable deserve it, but I assure you that what happened to you in the past will not be repeated."

"How can I trust you, after all you could have done but didn't do," yelled Naruto, getting some sympathetic looks from his team-mates, who knew of Naruto's past. Jin knew because he was Naruto's best friend, and Akane knew because she and Naruto used to date, but broke up after they realized they weren't meant for each other, though they still loved each other and couldn't help feel jealous, when one of them decided to go out on a date with another person.

"I have told them about your heritage," assured Sarutobi, "and I am assuming that your _father_ has told you about your real father."

"Yes, which is why I am here," said Naruto, "and I am assuming, you already know about the Guardians."

"Yes, I do, I asked your _father_ here, to send me letters on your progress, ever since you left this village," said Sarutobi, " andas much as I hate to do this, you may do as you wish with your real father's grave for the trials."

"I thank you," said Naruto, " but the bastard Minato does not deserve to be anybodies father, so I humble request that you cease calling me his son."

"I…understand," said Sarutobi.

"Now that that's over…" said Arthas, "you all may go into town, and do as you wish, as long as you obey the laws of this village. My friend and I have a lot to discuss."

"Hai!" the group replied, and no sooner than a blink of an eye they all disappeared, leaving the two village leaders to form an alliance between their two villages.

**-**

**I know this chapter is a little fast, and still doesn't explain everything, even after of that long ass flashback; I will try to explain whatever I have missed in the next chapter.**

_**Dictionary**_** – **

**­The Guardians – The companions of the death knights-lord and Soul Reapers, who can only be acquired through a series of trials, Guardians can only be located if they want to be, and if they do want to be located than the death knight will have a series of visions in their dreams. A death knight will eventually acquire a Guardian, no matter how long it will take, whether it is early in their carrier, or late like Naruto, in this FF, during his or her career as a death knight (and before they turn into death lords…).**

** Death lord – The level after Death Knight, they gain the ability to transform their blades into scythes.**

** Soul Reaper – The level after Death Lord, they gain the ability to sigh the contract of the damned.**

** the contract of the Damned – Summoning Contract, it can call forth the pure souls that have been trapped inside of the Shinigami (Enron)**

** Enron (Shinigami)**

** Izran (Angel of Death)**

** Soul collector (real name ??)**

** READ REVIEW OR ELSE I STOP WRITING, okay I lied about that last part, but still READ AND REVIEW OR BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN TO YOU!!**


	3. To spar

-

**A/N--**

**This chapter was in a bit of a hurry, and if you guys find any faults in it, just tell me in the REVIEWS!! Remember flaming isn't always bad…Also imaginary cookie and a chance to win an appearance in my fic, for the first person to answer my question correctly**

**Where does the Name Enron come from?**

-

Chapter 3

-

"Now that that's over…" said Arthas, "you all may go into town, and do as you wish, as long as you obey the laws of this village. My friend and I have a lot to discuss."

"Hai!" the group replied, and no sooner than a blink of an eye they all disappeared, leaving the two village leaders to form an alliance between their two villages.

"Here are the forms for the genin team you'll be sending for the chuunin exams you'll be sending," said Sarutobi, handing him the forms. "Are you sure, you just want one team? I mean what about the rest of the genin in your village."

"Already promoted, besides I only need to sponsor one team as an advertisement to the village so we can finally start getting more missions, besides the D and C-rank ones, that my ninja are getting," said Arthas, "Besides I don't need the chuunin Exams to promote people to chuunin. As long as they have enough experience to be promoted why make them wait a whole year for the exams."

"True," agreed Sarutobi, "now than, on to more pressing matters…"

"…there are a lot of…_things_ we need to talk about, Sarutobi," said Arthas, as he grabbed a chair and slumped on it, like a tired old man.

"Yes, there are," replied the old shadow, "…from the letters you sent me, his Kushina is starting to change her mind about the boy. Hehehe, you did something I could not."

"You're telling me," sighed the ancient lich king. "That women sent more than several assassins after him, and thankful none of them had a chance of even touching him."

"Kushina blames Naruto-kun for her…_loss_, to the point that she believes he is the Kyuubi or at least she did, before you convinced her…" said the old shadow.

"…And that is why I'm here. Kushina wishes to meet _her _son, and take him back, but you and I both know, Karin and I are too attached to _OUR_ son to let him go, with his real mother."

"I…see, and I take it she is going to meet you here?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well yes, she wanted to come to my village, but I don't trust her as for as I can throw her," said the king, with a serious face.

"…I heard you once lifted a boulder and chucked it half way across a river because of a bet…" said the kage, making the king sweat drop.

"Okay, bad example, but you know what I mean, I DON'T TRUST HER!!"

"Naruto-kun doesn't know about this meeting does he?"

"He knows, but he doesn't care. He doesn't even want to see her."

"When will this meeting be?"

"After the ritual tomarrow."

"Speaking of which, I and a couple of my colleagues would like to observe it," Said Sarutobi.

"Any by colleagues, you mean the entire village, don't you?"

Sarutobi nodded.

"I don't think Naruto would appreciate it if you intrude in the ritual, besides it will be hard enough to contain his anger against his father. If there were other people there in between the cross fire, well…I don't want to think about what will happen."

"Don't worry about that, I've taken care of every safety precaution needed."

"Fine, but if someone gets hurt than neither I nor my escorts will be held responsible," replied Arthas, in a tired voice. "Now back to official business, I would like to make a deal will your village, besides I want all the scrolls that related to the Namikaze clan, seeing as the last member of the clan now inhabits my village."

"Those scrolls belong to the Leaf and the leaf only, I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to take them…"

"No, they don't. They belong to their true owner, who is Naruto," replied Arthas.

"…fine, lets make a deal, but on one condition," said Sarutobi.

"Which is…?"

"We will have to meet with the village council, and if they agree than I will let you take the scrolls," Said Sarutobi.

"Tell me, does this council contain civilians?" asked Arthas, suspicion showing in his eyes.

"Unfortunately yes," was his only reply.

"You senile old fool, you want me to agree to this, because you _know_ they will refuse me," chuckled Arthas, while thinking _"Why do you think I destroyed the village council when I took over Lorderon, plus they were too conniving and corrupt to let live."_

Sarutobi just smiled at the man's intelligence, "What on Kami's green Earth are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you ninja are quite apt at playing dumb when the situation arises, or so Zabuza has told me," said Arthas.

"Indeed, how on earth did you get that man on you side, I once offered him a chance to join my village, but he refused me."

"I don't think Zabuza did it for himself," said Arthas, "I think he did it for his apprentice, Haku."

"The one with the Hyouton blood?" he asked.

"Heh, he may not act like it, but I can see it his eyes, he truly thinks of her as his daughter."

"Well fine, lets go to the council, than," said the Hokage, as he pressed a button on a phone and spoke into it, "Akira, could you be a dear and call the council member to the council chamber, and tell them it's urgent?"

"Yes sir," said a seductive female voice through the speaker.

As soon as the old man lifted his finger of the phone, he looked at the lich and grinned, "Kami, I love my job!!"

"…"

"Oh don't look at me like that!"

"…"

"STOP IT!!"

"…"

--

"So, what now?" asked Zabuza. Right now, the group were in their apartments that they rented for their stay.

"Well, I'm gonna go find the Dreadfire brothers," said Triad looking at the former mist ninja, "they said they would meet me at some bar called, 'THE FIRE-EATER', you wanna com…" before the sentence was even finished, 2 man shaped holes appeared in the wall, one looking like it was pulling the other by the hair.

The scene made everybody in the apartment sweat drop.

"Okaaay…" said Naruto, as he leaned back against his bed in the corner. "I'm gonna go train, dad told me he wanted to be the one to make the hand seals for the ritual, seeing as he knows them better than I do."

"Well he's right, you would lose all your reiatsu (spiritual force/pressure), with out the Kyuubi helping you, which would put you in a month long coma" stated Haku, "and seeing as how Kyuubi will need all the reiatsu for what lord Arthas wants to do, well I'm not surprised."

"Yah, I can't wait till the bastard fox is out!!" proclaimed the blond, in a cheerful manner.

"Of course, my lord will have to explain the situation to the leaf, for the reason why Kyuubi-san attacked them," said Akane a-matter-of-factly.

"…" was all that came from the last person in the room, causing all the others to perk up, because when Jin was silent he was thinking of one of two things, one being something important, the other being…well…

"What's wrong," asked Naruto.

"My prince, when will we go to that ramen place you talk about?" he asked urgently, making everybody in the room face-fault.

"THAT WAS IT? I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY SOMETHING URGENT!!" yelled Naruto.

"Well it is urgent, seeing as we have not eaten anything since our departure from Kagegakure," he replied.

"Well that is true, we might as well head there right now," added Akane.

"…Haku, can you follow Zabuza and see that he doesn't get into trouble," ordered Naruto.

"Hai Naruto-sama," bowed Haku.

"How many times have I told you guys to call me Naruto only..."

"One more than last time, my prince," chuckled Jin.

--

"The council will now come to order," said Sarutobi, as the council-members sat down in their respective seat, with the leader of the hyuuga looking a little troubled, "Now that we are all here, I would like to discuss the matter concerning Menethil Naruto, also know as Uzumaki Naruto and Namikaze Naruto."

"His adoptive father is here too, so if anyone wishes to talk about him THIS TIME, he will know what you are saying."

"Who would Naruto-san's father be?" asked a civilian man.

"That would be me..." said a voice by the door. What they saw frightened them, the figure was none other than the terrible lich king, the creator of the new hidden village that was said to be as strong –if not stronger- than Konoha itself.

"…and I intend to give everything my son should have gotten from this God forsaken village, when he was born." He finished

"Please take a seat, Menethil-san," requested Sarutobi, as Arthas disappeared and reappeared beside him sitting on a seat beside his.

"Now, Menethil-san has requested that we hand over all of the possessions of the Namikaze clan to Naruto-san, and I would like to finish this as soon as possible," said Sarutobi, "All in favour of giving all of the Namikaze possessions to Naruto-san."

Sixteen out of the thirty council members put up their hands.

"All against…"

Fourteen hands shot up.

"Majority wins, the property will go to Naruto-san," said Sarutobi, looking a little disgruntled.

A pink haired woman in a business skirt and glasses stood up, and spoke , "Hokage-sama, we of the council would like to request that…"

"Damn it Haruno, how many times have I told you he is no longer apart of our village! HE IS NOT COMING BACK, ESPECIALLY SINCE I KNOW IF WE FORCED HIM, HE WOULD JUST RUN AWAY!!" yelled Sarutobi, who had stood up angrily.

"I respectfully disagree sir," said the Haruno woman, "this is his home, I am sure he wants to return."

"Actually, I had to force him to come," stated Arthas, leaning back in his chair, "if he didn't come, I would be forced to drag the forth's corpse to my village."

"You…WHAT," yelled a civilian, "how dare you disrespect our forth Hokage."

"Oh please, the forth was nothing but a buffoon, who couldn't take on a young-ass demon like the Kyuubi no Yoko," grinned Arthas, "too weak and too stupid to figure how to destroy something seemingly invincible."

"How dare you," stood up Inoichi, "you don't know the horrors of facing a dem…"

"HAHAHA, think I haven't killed demons?" asked the lich king, giving a sadistic grin, "I have killed more demons, far superior to the Kyuubi, take the Dread lords for example. It was I who rid this world of those demon-lords, though one is still in hiding (**A/N**—I know it wasn't him, but its my fic so deal with it!!)."

"Th-that's impossible," yelled Inoichi, "those d-demons died thousands of years ago"

"You think me a mere mortal, do you?" laughed Arthas, "I am far older than anything you can imagine. Ask the Hyuuga if I am lying to you all, I am sure the eyes I gifted his pathetic clan with can will be able to tell."

The entire council looked at Hyuuga Hiashi, who was sitting on the left side of the old Hokage, for confirmation, only to see him sweating.

"So, my suspensions were true, you are the Peace bringer," said the humbled Hyuuga, "you look just like the portrait of the Peace bringer."

A civilian stood up this time, "What is going on, Who is this man, What are you talking about Hyuuga-sama?"

"There is an old Hyuuga-Uchiha story, t-talking about the p-peace bringer, and how he gave us the d-doujutsu's that we possess," stuttered Hiashi, "the story goes that (insert story from chapter 2 here) and that he would one day return to collect his payment."

"…and you think that peace bringer is this lunatic?" asked the civilian, earning him a glare from both Hiashi and Arthas, "How can you be so sure?"

"…because there is a portrait of him in the Hyuuga-Uchiha black vault," He replied.

The black vault, where all the Hyuuga top secrets went, not even the Hyuuga clan leaders were allowed to go there, without passing through the honour guards, who were said to be the best the Hyuuga clan could offer, that stood watch in front the vault, and a series of other tests.

"So, it's true than?" asked Inoichi.

"I am afraid so," confirmed Hiashi.

Arthas grinned even more, as he remembered the payment that they promised him, "Hyuuga-san, you do realize what the payment is, right?"

"Yes, Menethil-sama" replied Hiashi, shocking everyone at the hospitality the Hyuuga was showing, except the hokage, who sat ideally looking at the little exchange.

"Well than, I expect those warriors to join my village, make sure they are still young, around Naruto's age, so that I may be able to turn them into death knights," said Arthas.

"Wait a minute," said the Haruno woman, "we cannot allow the Byakugan to fall into another village hands."

"No point in arguing," Said Hiashi, "He could easily make give another family the Byakugan, if he so wishes."

"That's right; I have already past on the Sharingan to another worthy family," said Arthas, "and seeing as how the Uchiha clan was wiped out by one of their own, and I want the last one under my protection."

"We cannot allow that," said the Haruno woman.

"Girl what is your name?" he asked.

"Hikari, why do you ask?"

"I want to know the name of the person, whose throat I am going to rip out if you don't shut the hell up," he threatened.

"ENOUGH!," Yelled the Hokage, as he stomped his hand on the table, "We need the Sharingan, in this village and I don't care who you are, I will not stand for this insolence in my presences. Besides the topic was Naruto-kun not the Sasuke-kun."

"Spoken like a true leader, but we can get back to Naruto later," stated Arthas, "I have information that says this Sasuke person will be targeted by one of your former students, Sarutobi, which is why I suggested you put him under my protection."

"We shall discuss that in due time, Menethil-san," sighed Sarutobi, "for now, I would like to finish up the original topic, any objections?"

Seeing non he continued "Now than, Hikari-chan, what do you disagree about Naruto-kun?"

"I think seeing as he is from this village, he would consider this home, and probable wants to come back." She repeated.

"And like I said before, the only reason he's here is because he must get his Guardian spirit," Arthas restated.

"I have heard about the ritual of the guardians from Hokage-sama, but I still don't know how it works," said Hikari, "Would you mind explaining how it will go?"

"Ah, but that would ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it?" said Arthas. "Seeing as the council and half the village will be there, you'll just have to find out for yourself."

"I…see." She replied, "Anyways, I want to hear from Naruto-kun, that he does not want to come back, not from you."

"Fine, be that way," said Arthas.

"Shall I have the ANBU call for him?" asked Sarutobi.

"That will not be necessary," said Arthas, as he got of his seat, and headed for the window.

When he approached it, he opened the window, and took a deep breath, **"NARUTO, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE BEFORE I HAVE YOU TRAIN WITH YOUR MOTHER, WHEN SHE'S ON HER PERIOD!!" **The volume of his voice was incredible, it would have put the world's best megaphone to shame (**A/N—I know my wife does XD!!**).

To everyone's surprise and comical relief, there standing and choking the fearsome lich-king in a very chibi like fashion was Naruto, "Don't you DARE think about trying that again, or I'll burn your entire collection of Icha Icha series, including the limited platinum addition, featuring Lei Fang, and Nicole from D.O.A. (A/N--**I** **don't own**)!"

"GASP you wouldn't dare, you little punk!" hissed Arthas, calling Naruto's bluff.

"Try me…" replied Naruto, as they got into a staring contest.

"Ahem…" said Sarutobi, breaking the tension between the father and son.

"Sorry, but I had to teach my dear father not to mess with the laws of nature." Apologized Naruto seriously

"Law's of Nature?" asked Inoichi.

"Yeah you know, if a women is on her period, stay the !# away from her, or get ready for a world of pain." Stated Naruto, and getting a deep glare from the female members from the council, and chuckles from the male members.

"What?" asked Naruto, giving an adorable confused look –despite his demonic armour-, which melted all the women's hearts.

"Anyways," said Sarutobi, shaking of a sweat drop. "Hikari-chan, now that Naruto-kun is here, you may ask him."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," said Hikari, and smiled kindly at Naruto, "Now Naruto-kun, what would you say, hypothetically, if I asked of you to come back to this village."

"I would say 'go to hell, bitch,' hypothetically speaking of course," stated Naruto, as-a-matter-of-factly, earning him a chuckle from his Father.

"Now Naruto, what have I told you about swearing," asked Arthas.

"Only do it when mom's not around," answered Naruto.

"THAT'S MY BOY!!" said Arthas as anime style tears started to show up on his eyes, covering them with his forearm. "I am SO proud of him!"

"I told you, he wouldn't come back, and if you want more proof, ask him if he considers this village his home."

"Well do you?" asked Hikari.

"Well no, not really, I may have been born here, but the shit I've been through I don't want anything to do with this village," said Naruto, "besides Kagegakure no Sato is my home."

"Are you satisfied?" asked Arthas.

Seeing hesitant nods from the council, Naruto, turned towards the window and made a motion to jumping, but before he actually did, he turned around and looked back at the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to spar with the top rookie genin of the year, where would he or she might be?" he asked.

"Training ground 7," said Sarutobi, as he took out a slip of paper and wrote something out on it. "He is with his genin team, here take this note with you. Give it to his Jonin-sensei, the team number is 7."

"Thanks…" he said taking the note into his hand, and jumping out the window.

"Now that that's over, lets get out of here; we shall talk about Sasuke-kun and his situation tomorrow," decided the old Kage, "I am quite tired and I am guessing so are all of you."

"Fine, we shall discuss this tomorrow."

"I shall send a summon," said the Fire shadow, as he banged a hammer against the table, which appeared out of no where, thus concluding the meeting.

--

"So Naruto-kun where you heading off to," asked Akane, as they ignored the looks of awe they were receiving, (A/N)—you would to if you saw people with angel like wings).

"Training ground 7, I want to go tort…spar with the Konoha rookie genin of the year," Said Naruto, "rumor has it, his team was the ones to escort that old drunk bridge builder to our village. The team encountered two mist chuunin on the way, and the genin of the year was the one to defeat them single handedly, rumor also has it, he unlocked his Sharingan eye on that mission. Father is thinking of putting him under his protection, seeing as someone is after his eyes."

"I see," said Jin. "So you wish to see if he is as strong as they say?"

"Of course, the Uchiha have always been known to be the best at hand to hand combat and ninjutsu," answered Naruto, "Oh and Jin, could you make sure that nobody interferes with the match, father gave me specific orders to gauge his strength and see if the rumors about him unlocking the Sharingan are true. I don't want anyone interfering."

"Hai Naruto-sam…"

"What was that?"

"Hai Naruto-_san_"

"Good boy," smiled Naruto.

"Just one more thing," asked Akane. "When was it that he gave you this order, because I don't remember seeing it in the mission briefing…"

"He told me through the mental link we have, when I was choking him, back in the council conference…"

-

Training ground 7

-

Meet team seven, the best genin team Konoha has to offer, specifically made for assault and recon missions. Though it is the best, it is also the most dysfunctional.

Hatake Kakashi, Leader of team 7, Konohas copy cat ninja said to have copied over a thousand techniques with his left –Sharingan- eye, whom he got from his long lost friend Obito. Son of the disgraced Hatake Sakumo, Konoha's white fang, who was shunned for doing what he believed was right, thus leading to his eventual suicide. Student of the forth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, whom he thought of as a father figure after his fathers passing. Even with his dark history, he stood tall and endured, acting like a buffoon. He is late constantly (mostly because of his constant visits to the memorial stone, where the names of his sensei, father and friend are written), he constantly reads the hit hentai manga series Icha Icha Paradise in public proudly, to help preoccupy his mind from his saddened lonely heart.

Haruno Sakura, Daughter of Haruno Hikari and her dead husband who died in the Kyuubi attack (he shall remain nameless), no. 1 Sasuke fan girl, and weakest kunoichi in the leaf, though she had top marks in the ninja academy. At the age of thirteen she has done nothing to signify she is ready to take the chuunin exams, though her sensei doesn't think so. Pathetically weak, she has a lot to learn before she can call herself a real ninja. Her back ground is nothing special, but she did break up her friendship with her best friend Yamanaka Ino, because they both liked Uchiha Sasuke, and constantly competed with each other to see who would date him first.

Hyuuga Hanabi, at the age of 11 she is the second strongest genin Kunoichi (next to her sister) in this years graduating class. Cold, dark, sadistic, anti social, and an extreme case of superiority complex, she is the ideal Hyuuga and most likely the next clan head, seeing as her sister is too compassionate and loving to be a competent Hyuuga. Ever since her mother had died, Hanabi had turned into a typical Hyuuga, crushing her more innocent emotions, so what happened to her mother would not happen to her, though the opposite had happened to her sister, who used to be a typical Hyuuga, had turned into a kind a compassionate person. She has demonstrated great qualities in order to become a chuunin, though her anti-social life might cost her the promotion.

And finally Uchiha Sasuke, the rookie Genin of the year, said to be on par with most chuunin, but nowhere near where he wants to be. Arrogant, selfish, and overly greedy, he has the makings of a fine Uchiha, but a bad chuunin. Betrayed by his brother, he seeks revenge against the one to murder his entire clan. Now unlocking his Sharingan eyes, he steals techniques from friends and comrades, not caring about how much they care for him and want to help him. Haunted by his dark past, he has nowhere to go but down a dark and tedious path, unless someone can make him see the light.

Well now that the character descriptions are out of the way, time to see what over favourite group of death knights are doing!!

Naruto and friends had finally made it to training ground 7, where the village's memorial war-stone was located with over a thousand names etched on to it, for those who lost their lives in the last great Shinobi war.

"Finally, we're here." Naruto sighed happily, "Now we can get this show on the road!"

"Agreed!" said Akane, happily.

As they walked toward the bridged near the memorial stone, they saw a group of genin and a jonin making their way towards them, or more specifically the bridge.

Naruto looked at the jonin, walking towards them. He quickly made to hand signs top tell the other two to hide their wings quickly, before anyone noticed.

"Oi, you the jonin-sensei for team 7?" he asked the Jonin.

"and who might you be?"

Naruto pulled out a piece of paper from his sleeve, and Handed it to the Jonin, who eyes widened in recognition, but one look from Naruto told him to keep his mouth shut.

"I…see," grunted the Jonin. "my name is Hatake Kakashi, if you need anything, I'm your man."

The genin behind the jonin looked at their sensei, as if he had grown another head.

"Names Ichigo," said Naruto, hiding their names. "These two are my partners, his name is Grimmjow and the hot babe beside me is Yoruichi."

Akane now dubbed 'Yoruichi' blushed at his comment, she hated it when he teased her like that!

"Watch out, she bites," he added, earning him a bump on his head. "Anyways, I just wanted to have a friendly spar with this year's rookie genin of the year, see if he's worth all this hype."

A boy with raven black hair and (A/N-- yada yada, you guys know how he looks like…) spoke, "I accept your challenge. Though I don't think a civilian like you can stand up to be, even though you're wearing armour, though I must admit, it looks pretty cool."

"Thanks for complement, ninja." laughed _Ichigo_, "I maybe no shinobi, but I am far from being an ordinary civilian."

"Cha, whatever," the boy smiled, getting into a stance.

"Might I ask your name before we begin?" asked Naruto, though Kakashi could tell, he was just playing with his student.

"That would be Uchiha Sasuke," said the…er…massacre….surviving…guy (A/N—its hard to think of descriptive names!!)

"Well Sasuke, lets put you skill to the test, shall we?" he asked, slightly amused. "Come at me whenever you wish, and don't be afraid to go all out."

As soon as Naruto finished the sentence, Sasuke came at him with full force, aiming a punch at _Ichigo's _head. Before the punch even connected, Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind him, Sasuke realized this too late, as he felt a hand grab the back of his head, and another by the back of his shorts, next thing he knew he was being picked up, slammed into the ground.

Kakashi decided to interfere with the seemingly friendly match, when he saw how fast Naruto traveled. His speed was simply amazing, though it was nothing compared to his, it could easily be mid–chuunin to low-jonin, and the grappling style Naruto was using was unlike any other he had seen.

Before he had even taken a step he felt a blade press against his throat.

"I am sorry Hatake-san, but I have orders to keep anyone from interfering from this match," _Gin_ whispered in his ear, "but do not worry, this is for the Uchiha's own good."

"Ak- Yoruichi! Take care of the other two would you," asked _Gin. _

"Already did it," she replied pointing to a tree with the remaining two genin kunoichi tied to it.

"Let us go! Do you know who I am?" asked the genin kunoichi with white pupil less eyes.

Akane just stared at her with boredom, "You a Hyuuga."

"…not just any Hyuuga, I'm Hyuuga Hanabi, heir to the Hyuuga clan, and I order you to let me go!"

"Just because you have those freaky eyes, doesn't mean you can order me around, kid…" she replied, turning her back to them.

"Wait," yelled the pick haired Kunoichi, "Just who are you people, what do you want with Sasuke-kun?"

"None of you business…" was the answer she received from the female Knight (though she didn't know it…).

"What do you me…"

"Girl what is you name?"

"Sakura, why do you…"

"Sakura, I would highly suggest keeping your mouth shut, you voice is giving me a migraine," said Akane, rubbing her head, "and I get real cranky when I get migraines."

-

"So, is this the best you got, Uchiha?" asked Naruto bored out of his mind. "Activate your famous Sharingan, show me its power."

As Sasuke struggled to stand up, looked at his opponent and grinned, activating his eyes. "Why didn't you ask before? This will be a walk in the park, with it…"

"We'll see," was the simple reply.

As Sasuke got back into his stance, he made a _'get over here'_ hand signal.

Naruto simply grinned sadistically, "so be it and disappeared."

-

2 mins later

-

"H-how, I can't follow your movement?," Gasped Sasuke as he once again struggled to get up of the floor.

"Wondering why?" Asked Naruto, "It's because I've fought a lot of Sharingan user in my village. You'd be surprised what you can learn about the Sharingan when you have someone who has it on your team, isn't that right _'Gin'_?"

_Gin_ simply smirked as his eyes turned into the three tomoe Sharingan, shocking everyone present, except his companions.

"W-what? He can't have the Sharingan," screamed Sasuke, "Only the Uchiha have the Sharingan."

"Boy, you have a lot to learn about the true origins of the Sharingan," grinned Naruto as he turned his back to Sasuke, "If you want to learn more about it, ask the Hokage to let you go to the Uchiha Secret vault. Just know that everything in there is true, and that the Peace bringer is my adoptive father. If want to seek me out again, ask your sensai, he will know where I am."

"Wha…"

"Jin, Akane, we are leaving," Said Naruto as he readjusted his armour, and cloak, almost dropping the henge on his wings, "Oh, and Kakashi, know you can tell them about us."

Jin immediately let go of Kakashi, who dropped to the ground and gasped for much need air, and put his blade back in its cover.

Akane, took out a curved dagger, seemingly out of nowhere and threw it at the rope tying the two Kunoichi, thus cutting it.

The three immediately disappeared, as if they weren't even their. The only signs of their existence were Sasuke, who was bloodied and battered, and Kakashi, who had a tiny cut on his neck.

Hanabi was for once, scared. _'Those people, who were they? How can they be so strong?'_ but her fear didn't get in the way of her curiosity, "Kakashi-sensei, who were those people?"

No answer, came from the copy-nin.

"Kakash--" she was about to repeat, but all she heard were a couple of sobbing sounds coming from him.

"That was my sensei's son," said Kakashi, as he wiped the tears from his face. "The one who was supposed to be the Yondiame's legacy…"

A sudden realisation hit them all, that was Namikaze-sama's son? No wonder he was so strong, but why was Kakashi-sensei crying?

As if to answer their unspoken question, he spoke, "I failed him, he was supposed to grow up as a happy child and eventually the Hokage, but now it's to late…"

Sakura moved from her spot and sat next to him, "Don't worry, my mom said that Namikaze-sama would come back to this village."

He looked at her threateningly, "Well Sakura, did your mom also tell you she was also responsible most of the beatings that _Namikaze-sama_ got when he was younger, or the time when she accused him of stealing a piece of bread, that was in the dumpster by the way, that lead to him leaving the village?"

Sakura stood their shock beyond belief and what he heard from Kakashi-sensei, being mad at her for no reason was one thing, but to accuse her mother of things she didn't do, was another, "Don't you dare…"

She didn't even finish her sentence before shoved her away from him.

"Why would I lie, when I got a scare to prove it," he said as he took out a kunai and cut his shirt open, revealing a long scar down his chest. "I got this when he wasn't even a week old, and your mother tried to stab him. If it wasn't for the council, she would be in jail right now!"

Sakura just looked at the scar in horror, to find out your mother was going to kill an innocent baby was enough for anyone to get shocked about, normally she would argue he was lying, but what if he was right, _'I mean the evidence is staring me in the face,'_ she thought, referring to the scar.

Sasuke started to limp toward the tree, but was quickly stopped by Kakashi, "WE have a lot to talk about, but first we need to get those wounds cleaned up. Hanabi!" he called.

"Hai!" she answered back.

"Escort Sakura home," ordered Kakashi, supporting Sasuke, "We'll have to cut today's team meeting earlier, I have to take Sasuke to the hospital."

--

**A/N**

**I'll have to cut the chapter their, Don't worry I will explain everything in future chapters, and if I can, I will add a bit of romance to the mix.**

**Oh and for all the NaruxSaku lovers out their, I am not a particularly big fan of Sakura, infact I tend to make fun of her more than anything. Don't worry though I WILL make this into a Naru x Saku x ? (Akane) fic. **

**It will be a while before I update on this fic, I still have to prepare my other stories AND finish writing "****line of faith" ****chapter 6, lets face it people I've been putting it off for far to long and I have to get back to it…**

**Until Next Time**

**READ REVIEW AND JOIN THE DARKSIDE OF THE FORCE!!**

**KnightX**

**--**

OH by the way if anybody is interested I have an alternate chapter 3 it isn't complete, but I could send it to you guys if you want! JUST PM ME!!


	4. to forgive and to compete

_**A/N: Okay this is the forth chapter, hope you like.**_

_**But before I begin, I just want to say, I may not like her, but I don't hate her. I'm only writing a NAru x Saku x ? (Ayame) because of a request. I still don't know if I want to do Naru x Saku, so I'll let you decide.**_

_**SHOULD I KEEP SAKURA INN THE TRIANGLE OR NOT**_

_**Yes- 0**_

_**No- 0**_

_**THIS POLL WILL STAY FOR 2 WEEKS!!!**_

_**ALSO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS AND TO PAT, NO I WILL NOT DO A SYMBIONT DEATHKNIGHT NARUTO FIC, TO ME ADDING MARVEL TO MANGA OR ANIME AND VICE VERSA DEFIES EVERY MORAL CODE THAT HUMANITY HAS...  
**_

--

_**Chapter 4**_

Kakashi had felt a lot of regret in his life, everyday he would wake up go to the temple and pray to Kami for forgiveness for something he did not realize was not his fault.

His regret started when his best friend Obito died. It continued on when Rin felt she wanted nothing to do with a village that prosecuted and took away the honour of innocent Shinobi, though he did not realize it, she was talking about Kakashi's father.

The regret did not stop there, it kept going when his sensei died to stop a beast. He felt regret when he refused to take his sensei's son and raise him as his on. He felt regret when he found out that a six-year-old Naruto was adopted and taken to another village, although he was slightly happy that someone was happy to take the child in.

Finally, Kakashi felt regret when Naruto had shown up again in order to challenge Sasuke, he most prized student, who in turn was soundly beaten by Naruto.

"What must I do to get rid of this pain?" he asked himself, out load, as he stood in front of the memorial war stone, "What must I do to finish this regret I feel!"

Tears fell from his eyes.

He knew he was being watched by the one person who he abandoned in his time of need. He knew, but strangely enough he felt no fear, just shame.

Naruto jumped down from the tree branch. He walked to Kakashi's side.

Kakashi did not show any signs of acknowledgment.

Naruto knew the answer to his question, and did hesitate to tell him so, "You must forget the past, if not that, than forgive and never forget."

"I know, but even with all my power and prestige I can't. How can I when I have done so much wrong…"

"I have read your autobiography Kakashi, you know the one you asked Jariya of the sennin to write on your behalf?" Naruto said simply, "From what I have read you have done no wrong that should make you feel regret."

"You, boy, you are…wise for you age, and well informed." Kakashi said, wiping away his tears.

"I know," Naruto said, chuckling. "And I forgive you for not taking me in."

Kakashi got a shocked look, but Naruto quickly added to his comment.

"Sarutobi-sama told me when I was five, that you were only 16 when I was born, and that you would not be able to take care of me, even if you wanted to," Naruto stated.

Kakashi looked as if he had a whole load of pressure off of his shoulders, "Thank you."

"Don't sweat it, besides we can't let our past get in the way of our future now can we?"

"Wise words, especially from one so young…"

"Thank you, but I can't take the credit for this, my father was the one who came of with this remark!"

Kakashi was about to think of Minato-sensei but realized he would be wrong with this assumption. He knew that as far as the young lad was concerned, the lich king was Naruto's father.

"Menethil-dono must be quite proud of you," said Kakashi.

"I wouldn't know anything about that, seeing as I'm still not the strongest of the death knights in my village, there are two more stronger than me," said Naruto, feeling a bit humbled by his admission.

Kakashi smiled at him with a bit of pride that his sensei's son was not only humble and knowledgeable his own abilities, but was being taught by one of the greatest beings to ever exist in the mortal realm, though he was a bit jealous of not having the opportunity to teach Naruto himself.

Naruto turned around to where he came from, "well I must be off, perhaps I will see you at the ceremony tomorrow?"

Kakashi knew of the ritual-ceremony, he was well informed, he may have been and ex-ANBU but he still had some amount of power and authority in the ANBU-HQ. He simply nodded his head to confirm Naruto's statement, leaving him alone again in an instant.

--

THE FIRE-EATER STAKE HOUSE AND GRILL!

With Triad and Zabuza AND the dreadfire brothers…

--

To be polite about it all four of the warriors were drunk off their ass. Who knew they would have a drinking contest with the strongest whiskey in the bar.

"ah yay adf rewasdf ares asdf essd yasd erf…(nobody can out drink a member of the legendary seven swords men…)" said a very drunk Zabuza.

"aah ya sh fa no resdf adf (you mean FORMER member of the seven swords men…)" replied a equally drunk Triad.

"shrew asdf fedisaf bnewr rew arewfd youer (screw the both of you, my awesome skills will prevail in this contest…)" add a drunk Archer Dreadfire.

"Afdasf ryertdfaadf terdfafd sadfe fafaef bgftrs v rr (???????????)" said Blade Dreadfire before he passed out on the floor.

"adfsasdf afdeadfcasear hrthhsvb jhjpnergnjkfdsng iowert eir igasir (well this sucks…)" said Triad as he too passed out from drinking too much.

"hugahhugahhhuga (Hahaha…)" laughed Zabuza and Archer, before they too passed out.

The bar keeper came up to their unconscious bodies called security, "see they get the proper treatment…"

Hai said a man in a black T-shirt as he grabbed the for men and dragged them to the door, and pre-emptively kicked them out, while simultaneously screaming "AND STAY OUT!!!"

As soon as Haku arrived to her location, she saw the mess they were in, she thought, _'oh lord, why do I have to take care of these idiots…' _she picked using her bloodline and dragged them towards their apartment, leaving behind a large trail of drool coming from the four idiots as she dubbed them as. Poor poor Haku, don't you agree?

--

'_Well this sucks…' _Jin thought.

Akane and Jin had no idea where they were heading seeing as they were lost.

"Maybe we should go back the way we came?" commented Akane.

"…and where exactly did we come from?" asked a slightly irked Jin.

"didn't we just come form… wait where did we come from?" Akane asked innocently, putting a finger to her lips. Jin pulled at his hair and screamed at the heavens in frustration.

Yes this was going to be along day indeed.

--

Arthas looked at Sarutobi, intently never leaving the eyes of his opponent.

"I will win this old man…" said Arthas annoyed at the shear arrogance of Sarutobi.

"I'm the old one," laughed the old Kage, never taking his eyes of Arthas, "you 2000 years older than me…"

The lich king looked at the Kage in anger and in his uncontrolled rage he did the worst possible think anyone could do in his situation…he blinked.

"…"

"…"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--

Out side the hokages office…

--

The Hokages personal secretary just sighed at their childishness of the two great leaders.

'_this is exactly what they did the last time the lich king stay in Konoha for a week.'_ She thought.

--

**extremely short chapter i know, but I just want to say, I have a really epic chapter coming up...**


End file.
